marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America: Origins (Marvel XV)
Captain America: Origins 'is the first publication to be included in the ''Marvel XV storyline. It is written by Solace, and details a different origin story to Captain America, Spiderman, Red Skull, and Vulture, as well as Mysterio, Venom, The Punisher, and Deadpool. This is the first story to be included in "Phase One" of the Marvel XV universe. Plot Volume I In 1941, Herbert and Maria Rogers give birth to their only son Steve in Brooklyn. Shortly after, Maria dies of birth complications. At the age of eight, Steve witnesses the suicide of his father Herbert. This trauma ultimately affects the young Roger's mental state, and at the age of sixteen, he drops out of highschool in pursuit of a drug addition he had grown into. In 1962, Steve is imprisoned on charges of drug usage, and is sent to the recently created prison complex Ravencroft Institute, which acts as both an asylum and rehabilition prison system. In his first years, Steve decides to convert to Christianity as a means of repenting for the "sins" he committed in his past. While in prison, he is placed into a four-bed cell with additional prisoners Johann Schmidt, Adrian Toomes, and Peter Parker. He befriends them loosely, skeptical on their morals and ethics but since they are all in the same cellroom for an undetermined time, he figures that having some sort of friendship would make the pass time go quicker. Shortly after, Johann introduces Steve to Quentin Beck, his former cellmate. Beck and Steve quickly become friends due to their love of circus acts, as well as the fact that Beck used to be a master illusionist in a circus before being imprisoned for embezzlement. While in prison, Johann, Adrian, and Quentin begin planning an escape plan out of the prison unbeknownst to Parker and Rogers, as much of their prison sentences extend far into their later lives. Johann devises that to escape, they could combine a larger number of abrasive chemicals in the prison's basement sector, which rumor around the prison states that the various chemical-based operations are done in secret. Elsewhere in the prison, the warden and a number of military personel continue to pressure a scientist into finishing the chemical mixture able to enhance an unconscious prisoner's bodily strength. The scientist, Abraham Erskine, concocts the ingredients of proto-genetic splicing with ravens, spiders, and other assorted animals with a perceived intelligence and physical strength, and stimulates it into the unconscious prisoner. The prisoner's body begins to see a major increase in his physicality, however, his body grows exponentially to the point where his head explodes and he ultimately dies. The warden, disappointed, orders the military personel to throw the body into the dumpster, while Erskine is changed back into his prison clothes and promptly returned to his prison cell. Shortly after the warden and military personel leave the room and exit the area, Johann and Adrian quickly escape their cell through a pair of stolen keys and enter into the room. In there, they use a pillow case to properly steal a large set of chemicals and rush back to their cell before being caught. After re-locking the cage, Steve and Peter wake up to see them both, and questions what they were doing. Johann explains that they plan to escape, and want Steve and Peter to join them. Peter accepts this, but Steve replies that, unlike them, he is being responsible for his actions. Johann disagrees but accepts his position. Johann decides that now is the best time before they realize the chemicals have disappeared, and promptly ignites a large portion of chemicals against their prison window. The ignition causes a major explosion on the prison, destroying much of the room and inflicting chemicals across the four men in the room. Johann's face burns directly to the skull, casting a red hue across his skull, while Adrian's body begins to sprout a pair of boned wings out of his back. After chemicals bond with Peter's genetic code after covering his body in chemicals, much of the genetic code is distorted with that of a spiders, largely distorting his body, giving him spider-like abilities. Rogers, the least affected, grows in size, gaining super-strength and other physical strength-related powers. The prison bell rings, and each of the prisoners escape the prison, fleeing into a nearby forrest. Beck soon follows afterwords, as well as other prisoners seeing the huge hole that was created along the prison wall. The following day, the warden promptly executes Erskine and a nationwide manhunt ensues on the escaped convicts. Volume II Steve, realizing a few days later what had occurred, gets into an argument with Johann and the remaining convicts over whether or not they should turn themselves in, as they don't know what exactly happened to them as "we are different now". Johann, now wearing a mask to cover his ruined face, disagrees, stating that they will face the death penality if they return. Peter responds that he has family he wishes to see, and Toomes says that he doesn't want to turn himself either. Quentin also disagrees with Steve, and they decide to go their seperate ways. Steve turns himself into the nearest police station, shocking many onlookers due to his very large and muscular size. While sitting in a jail cell, he is confronted by two members of the recently created S.H.I.E.L.D. agency, who proceed to question Steve's morals and his mentality, as well as political ideology, faith, and other psychological questions. After finding success, the leading agent Bucky Barnes offers Steve a chance at redemption: serve in the Vietnam War. Steve sees the chance as a means of repenting for his past errors, and properly accepts the offer. Steve and Bucky, accompanied by Frank Castle and Wade Wilson, arrive in the city of Hanoi in 1963 to quell discontent and properly end guerilla connections to the city, as well as protect South Vietnam president Ngô Diệm. By the time they arrive, the city has fallen into a complete warzone following the recent assassination of president Diệm, and soon an argument ensues between the group over whether or not to remain or to stay on their mission. After Steve persuading Frank, they remain on their mission: disrupting guerilla fighters and fighting alongside American active combatants. The war effort soon becomes victorious as recent developments are made, and the United States government begins propagandanizing Rogers as "Captain America: An American Hero", primarily due to his heightened abilities in endurance and strength. To better his image, Steveis given a metallic shield of a 'special' alloy that effectively reflects major bullets and is rather deadly when thrown. By 1966, the war in Vietnam rages on as Steve, Frank, Bucky, and Wade continue fighting alongside allied combatants. One evening, while Steve and company were moving throughout a dark jungle, an ambush by Vietnamese soldiers ensues, starting a firefight between them and the Viet Cong. Believing that all of the enemies were eliminated, a guerilla fighter appears of the bushes, shooting Wade multiple times. The fighter is killed instantly by Frank, and soon they begin retreating back to the nearest medical base to properly treat Wade. While Wade makes a slow and painful recovery, a number of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents appear to question Steve on his former past as a prisoner and his associates at the time. After Steve divulges information about his former accomplices, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent reveals that his former friend Johann has become a symbol of the Soviet Union, much like how Captain America is a symbol for the United States. More information is divulged that his additional accomplice Adrian had also began being spotted in China wearing a specially modified gear that fits his wings, and that Quentin and Peter had been spotted in Soviet Europe. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent then asks if Steve, along with Bucky, go investigates these sightings and properly find any truth to them, and if so, kill them. Steve reluctantly agrees, and Bucky and him end up taking on secret identities and aboard a flight into Hong Kong. Frank is sent back home later that month to New York after serving his two terms of service. Volume III Somewhere in the Ukrainian SSR, Peter meets up with Quentin to discuss the recent spotting of Steve in Vietnam. Quentin informs Peter that Johann 'knows what to do' before aboarding an airplane. A worried Peter looks onto the nearby city and the terrible conditions that the Soviet state has decayed into, and wonders if what Johann is doing will succeed for the betterment of the world. After going home, Peter is confronted by Johann, who tells him that Rogers is currently in China searching for Adrian, and asks if he can take a flight into China as a means of providing help to Adrian in the case of Rogers overwhelming him. Peter accepts. After arriving in Hong Kong, Steve and Bucky take up housing in Kowloon City, where they meet up with undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to discuss Adrian's symbol for China. Known as the "Vulture", he is often feared by much of the nation's population, and possibly has large ties to the Chinese Triads. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents also disclose that there is scientific research center near the edge of Hong Kong that Adrian is seen going to numerous times. Rogers and Bucky decide that is the best location to start if they want to find Adrian, as well as find possible documents towards finding the exact locations of Peter, Quentin, and Johann. That same night, a proper storming of the science facility is made by Steve and Bucky. Since there was nobody there to their knowledge, they began searching around for documents. After finding the case file on Peter, they moved onto the lower levels of the center to search further. While walking the halls, they hear a big noise coming from one of the test rooms. They look into the room to see six scientists centered around a swirling portal. Bucky observes that they look American, but before doing anything, the portal begins sucking in all nearby items. After the six scientists are sucked into the portal, a nearby item being sucked in hits the portal's closure button, and it closes. Steve and Bucky open the door after seeing the portal disappear, and investigate the labratory. In that same labratory, they are able to find the additional documents on Quentin, Johann, and Adrian, as well as a document under the codename '운명' ('''DOOM). They take the files and exit the center proper. After leaving the center, they notice an incoming missile, which explodes upon landing on the facility. Steve and Bucky are thrown a few meters, and they look up to see Adrian descending down to investigate the sight. In the cover of a few nearby bushes, they began stalking the Vulture as he enters the destroyed building with a gasoline tank. They watch on as begins to dumping it across the space, and seeing the perfect opportunity, Bucky throws a grenade into the center. The grenade explodes, igniting an even larger explosion. To their dismay, they see Adrian fly out with major burn marks across his metallic wings, and him fall down a hill nearby into the outer parts of the city. Steve and Bucky, with their respective weapons and equipment, begin running towards him down the hill. Adrian wakes up shortly afterwords, to see them both as they run into the street, and stands up, dusting off his wings. Slightly confused as to why he is seeing Steve, he remembers his call before with Johann about Steve's wearabouts being in Vietnam under the allied side, and figures that he must've tracked him down in Hong Kong. As they approach slowly, Adrian looks at Steve unenthusiastically, and they begin small talk about how eachother have been. Adrian threatens Steve with the chance to join a much larger operation under Johann, of which Steve rejects, citing personal redemption for his prior actions and that Adrian should join their side. After declining the offer, Steve throws his shield towards Adrian, which effectively cuts one is wings off clean. Angered by this, Adrian pulls out two automatic pistols, and a firefight ensues between the two in the outskirts. Bucky is shot after an attempt at retrieving Steve's shield, and soon Adrian begins shooting him multiple times while Steve looks on in shock. Angered by his former ally dying, Steve looks to Adrian as he finally runs out of ammo and begins reloading. A fistfight between the two occurs, and due to Steve's physical strength towering over Adrian, Adrian is beaten to near-death. Before landing the finishing punch, Steve becomes apparent to large crowd of onlookers around them, and lands the final punch, killing Adrian. Steve, noticing the dead Bucky laying over next to his shield, grabs the shield and begins running as fast as he can throughout the district, evading numerous police officers and officials. He reaches downtown Hong Kong, and without noticing, runs into a large web blocking his path. After cutting it with his shield and freeing himself, Peter jumps down from a nearby building, confronting Steve and blocking his path. Volume IV After getting word that Adrian is dead, Johann enlists Quentin as his successor to his own intelligence agency, Hydra, and asks him to "unleash hell". After doing this, he boards a flight to Hong Kong. Peter and Steve begin conversing about the last few years: Most of Peter's family died during his temporary prison stay due to The Hand's resurgency in New York, and was promised redemption if Peter served under Johann. Steve asks if Johann remained to his word, and Peter disregards this, stating that it doesn't matter anymore. Steve asks him to join his side with the promise to properly enforcing revenge upon those that killed his family, but Peter re-iterates that it doesn't matter anymore, saying that he is no longer human and emotion is the last thing he can express. With this, Peter uses his webs to fling Steve's shield out the fight, and soon Peter has the advantage over Steve in combat due to his spider-sense and additional webbing power. Soon enough, Peter is able to completely wrap Steve up, and decides against beating him, instead allowing him to be taken away by police officers. The next day, Johann finally arrives in Hong Kong. He meets up with Peter regarding Adrian, and Peter states that he wasn't able to arrive in time. Johann brushes this off, and asks about Steve's location. Peter and Johann arrive at the police station where Steve is being held. Johann unlocks the padded cage, and just as Steve looks up to see who had unlocked the door, Johann begins beating him up viciously. Peter looks on in horror, as do many of the police officers there. Johann rips off his plastic face, revealing himself: "I am the Red Skull!". He then pulls out a gun, but before he can pull the trigger, Peter stops him, stating that this isn't the way. Johann points the gun at him instead, and Peter soon realizes that something has broken inside Johann mentally. Steve, regaining slight consciousness to see what is going on, stands up and wraps his arms around Johann's neck after kicking Johann's gun away, beginning to strangle him. Within a minute of this, Steve snaps Johann's neck, killing him instantly. Peter looks onward, and leaves as various police officials run past him to further detain Steve. Epilogue Steve is shown being tortured in a basement, and later being dragged and thrown into a military helicopter by a group of men wearing Vulture masks, which proceeds to fly away. He is determined by S.H.I.E.L.D. to be M.I.A., but that the mission to eliminate Johann and Adrian was successful, although Peter and Quentin remain in unknown whereabouts. Category:Captain America Category:Marvel XV